lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Sublymonal.com
subLYMONal.com http://www.sublymonal.com was referred to at thehansofoundation.org and mentioned on a Hanso Foundation commercial. It was also part of a larger marketing campaign for Sprite. The site is no longer existant. Operation The website allowed users to enter code words, which link to additional videos, links, and content, both tied to The Lost Experience and advertising Sprite. Any word entered into the website that is unknown returns the Wikipedia definition to the word, appearing onscreen and read by a female voice, with relevant illustrations. At this point, one should assume any word that returns a Wikipedia entry is not part of the game. The Lost Experience clues May 9th, 2006 Entering the site leads to six fuzzy TV screens in a hexagonal shape. Clicking the screens situated at the top will lead to them turning green and rotating around. To unlock these screens you have to click each one a certain amount of times. Once you have done this, another screen will appear that says "sublymonal message unlocked" with another TV screen that reads "Code:" and "Heir Apparent". :First screen click 4 times :Second screen click 8 times :Third screen click 15 times :Fourth screen click 16 times :Fifth screen click 23 times :Sixth screen click 42 times Notice the pattern? *You have to click each TV screen until it turns bright yellow-green. The numbers above appear to be the minimum number of times each screen must be clicked but additional clicks don't change the outcome (and clicking until a color change occurs is easier than counting how many times you click each screen, especially when the screens are moving!). *Click beneath the words "sublymonal message unlocked" under the TV that shows the code, which shows a faded and pulsating The Hanso Foundation URL, and it will take you to the thehansofoundation.org. Click on Dr. Thomas Mittelwerk, there will be a text box in his description, enter the code there. May 25th, 2006 The site has been updated and features mostly advertisement now. The 9 May clue has been removed, and 2 new clues have been added. *Hidden in the HTML code of the site was a comment: 'Look on the plane. Namaste. P' This clue is most likely referring to the image of the plane with (code) "108" on the tail (see below) "Sublymonal" Codes tied to The Lost Experience * 108: DJ Dan shutting down the man! An audio fragment of DJ Dan about conspiracies, students who make electromagnetic superweapons and of course The Widmore Corporation & The Hanso Foundation. * DHARMA: The same old wikipedia stuff, but half way through the audio begins to repeat numbers, which actually translate to the Sanskrit word for DHARMA(धर्म) in Wiki formatting language. * Heir Apparent: Heir Apparent gives a whole bunch of actual heirs apparent in history. Other (apparently insignificant) Codes * Common phrase shown: W-h-e-n t-h-i-n-g-s s-l-o-w d-o-w-n y-o-u s-e-e m-o-r-e * gulp: Sublymonal Sprite® commercial "Flower" on YouTube ** Provided the code Scan: An eBay auction for Sprite® sneakers * belly: Sublymonal Sprite® commercial "sumo" on YouTube ** Provided the code Listen: Audio Fragment & ad from "Talib Kweli" (loud as a whisper, quiet as a lion's roar) * chill: Sublymonal Sprite® commercial "Spa" on YouTube ** Provided the code whatthe?: The Lymonatrix game (You must be 18 years or older to visit this page. If you are not 18, you are prohibited from viewing this material. In the meantime, continue to enjoy the wholesome taste of Sprite and - before you know it - you'll be old enough for adult sublymonal content.) * defib: Sublymonal Sprite® commercial "Defibrillator" on YouTube ** Provided the code tongue: Lymononics, the alphabet according to Sprite. (can't find the right words? 1 out of 10 adults will tell you that it's not what you say, but how you say it. Rediscover the power of language through the Lymononics) * pulse: Audio Fragment & ad from "Talib Kweli" (loud as a whisper, quiet as a lion's roar) * bentley: Audio Fragment & ad from "Fonzworth Bentley" (Get a new track from Fonzworth) * embed: Sublymonal Screensaver (Lymon refreshes your thirst and your screen. Lymon refreshes your thirst and your screen. Lymon refreshes your thirst and your screen.) * spray: Sublymonal Ice (The cool refreshing taste of Lymon is exquisitely captured in this hand-sculpted piece. We recommmend viewing in a cool, refreshing location.) * lymon: shows the message "Lemon+Lime=Lymon" with a female voice saying it. * kicks: an eBay auction for Customized Sublyomonal Kicks. * When you put the code sprite it shows the message "Good, now say it again" June 20th, 2006 Persephone's page has been updated. There is a lot of mechanical noise that sound like Podracers from , then a series of musical notes, then a voice that says something like "No, no muiras. No, no muiras. Yes, yes muiras. No. Yes Muiras Muiras" and repeats itself. June 23rd, 2006 Rachel Blake embedded the code "truth safe reckon copenhagen alvar sumo" on 43things.com. When entered into sublymonal, it askes for another password. The password is "better tomorrow". From this we are taken to http://www.sublymonal.com/_hidden/. The only sub-folder that is accessible is 48/, with two contents. One is the video for Post 005, and the other is a letter regarding 'Project Sumo'. * If you go to the folder 108 it brings you to the folder Music. It says /Music can not be found. But instead of music if you type in 108 it says Forbidden. July 14th, 2006 A Rachel Blake video is accessible by typing in 'listen', then clicking on 'TALIB', then clicking on his eye, and entering for a username, rblake, and as a password, milkcartonman. August 8th, 2006 A sublymonal ad in People Magazine contained the glyph NANITE, found on August 4. On August 8, someone discovered that entering NANITE on sublymonal.com led to a new clue: the audio defines the website Flickr.com instead of the term Nanite. If you go to flickr.com and search for "nanite" you see a picture of that glyph in gray. Click the image and it shows up larger with a message underneath saying "Search People: lehcarekalb" (which is "rachel" and "blake" backwards). Searching for that Flickr member name and going to the photos, you see the nanite glyph again and a number of pics with torn up pieces of paper in them. When piecing them together you (roughly) get: :CONFIDENTIAL MEMORANDUM :TO: Dr. Hackett Apollo Candy :FROM: G. Downs Engineering Development Center Atlanta, GA :Date: July 21, 2004 :RE: Test Study :Dr. Hackett, :Initial research shows release of the psychotropic compound to be a success. The acid and flavoring agents of the beverage disguise the taste. More tests are necessary to reach optimum viral spread. My superiors are eager for you to join our effort, once you have extricated yourself from your current situationn. :G. August 17 A Sprite ad from August 14 contains the glyph CHOCOLATES. When you type in "CHOCOLATES" into sublymonal.com, you get the message "Call Tom K Yegato". If you type "Tom K Yegato" into a phone (the number 866-593-4286), there is a recording of a man saying "Sod off, I'm watching the tube". If you go to YouTube.com and search "rblake" you get a video entitled "The Chocolate Factory" posted by one "CHARLABEELK" (an anagram of Rachel Blake). In this video there is a person "speaking" in sign language with a glyph on his t-shirt in front of an old film about a chocolate factory. A rough translation of this very difficult sign-language message is: :I'm Mel, Friend of Rachel. Mittelwerk conned Apollo candy into getting their chemists to perform some tests on (unknown). Hackett discovered something important but Mittelwerk wouldn't let him (got pissed, something like that) because he didn't want(like) competition. There was a big struggle and Hackett left/disappeared with Sprite. Hackett found a new giveaway to use. I need to warn/help/save people. This relates to Apollo Candy Company's testing of psychotropics by Dr. Hackett - the signer appears to be Mel0Drama. Upon entering the word "Mel" into Sublymonal one gets the following reply: "does it better". Trivia * During the waiting screen after the 'TV clicking' the Lost intro tune was played. * Note "Paid for by Sprite®" in the lower left corner of the Hanso Foundation television ad. * The source of the quotes about Persephone are from taken line by line from: http://www.mlahanas.de/Greeks/Mythology/Persephone.html **"In the Olympian pantheon, Persephone is given a father: according to Hesiod's Theogony, Persephone was the daughter produced by the union of Zeus and Demeter." **"Unlike every other offspring of an Olympian pairing, however, Persephone has no stable position at Olympus. Persephone used to live far away from the other gods." **"She was innocently picking flowers with some nymphs (or Leucippe, or Oceanids) in a field in Enna when he came, bursting up through a cleft in the earth" **The painting below that (Proserpine the Roman Persephone, Dante Gabriel Rossetti , 1877) is used in the owelles-linked YouTube DJ Dan video podcast for 6/01. * http://www.sprite.com now redirects to subLYMONal.com. * If you enter the code Pepsi or 7 UP it gives you an "Access Denied" message. *Entering Coke gives you "A refrshing beverage to be enjoyed with friends." Sprite is produced by the Coca-Cola Bottling Company. *On the back of some commercial vehicles in New York City are ads advertising Sublymonal.com. *On the high school website, Sconex.com, there is a marketing campaign of Sublymonal. Hidden on members profile are some of the codes, all of the novelty ones "gulp", etc. However, 108 is also reported by some members. None know of the actual purpose, despite a member's warning. *This website was also made during Sprite's rebrand when they revamped their designs on their cans, bottles, etc. External links * Sublymonal.com (Now redirects to mycokerewards.com.) * Original site de:Sublymonal.com es:Sublymonal.com fr:Sublymonal.com Category:The Lost Experience Category:Official sites Category:Websites Category:The Lost Experience websites